RowdyRuff Adventures: The Start
by KBD99
Summary: Re-write to The adventures of the rrb
1. Chapter 1

**Yup I'm rewriting these stories and you remember the mystery girl Alice from weird couples, well her story is an adventure they have later on!**

Brick POV:

Me and my brothers were 5 when our adventure started. It was a sunny day in our hometown of Townsville. Me, Butch, and Boomer were doing the ordinary stuff, grafitti, stealing, and beating up Fuzzy.

"Hello boys. I need a favor from you.", said our "father" Him.

"What now?", I asked.

"I need you three to fight the PowerPuffs.", he said.

"Why?", asked Boomer.

"Because I need a distraction."

"For what?", asked Butch.

"To raise my army of Hell!", said Him.

"So. we're just going to soften up the girls?", I asked.

"Yes. If you do this for me you three will be the kings of the new world.", he said.

"Fine, we'll do it.", I said. Then me and my brothers flew off. We where the basiclly the same thing, a t-shirt (our color of course) with a black strip circling our abdomen, black jeans, and Jordans. We had some things diffrentlly like I had my cap, Boomer and his gold chain, and Butch with his MMA gloves. My hair was in a pony tail and spikey at the end and my hat was backwards. Boomer's hair was like Harry Potter's but spikeier. Butch's pointed straight up.

"Okay the plan when we get to the city is to cause destruction then split up once they get their, you know one on one.", I said

"Roger that, bossy pants.", said Butch.

"Yes Brick.", said Boomer. We finally reached the city 10 minutes later and started trashing the place.


	2. Chapter 2

Brick POV:

Me and my brothers were destroying Townsville when I got kicked in the back of the I was getting up I herd a voice that we all knew too well.

"You ready to give up RowdyRuffs or are we going to have to kick your asses yet again?!" is what the voice said. That annoying voice belonged to non other than Blossom, my counterpart. She is such a smart ass, thinking she knows everything. She and her sisters always had to get in the way of our fun. She had dark pink eyes and her hair was a shade lighter than mine. She was wearing her firetruck red bow and a pink dress with a horizontal black had black dress shoes on as well. Her sisters wore the same thing except for different colors and no bow.

"Pinky why do you and your lame ass sisters always ruin the fun?", I asked. She got pissed and glared at me, while I just smiled.

"We don't ruin fun things, we just stop you three delinquents.", she said. I looked at her with a confused look.

"Dill whats?", asked her sister Buttercup.

"Delinquents, you know showing or characterized by a tendency to commit crime, particularly minor crime.", she said. **(a/n thank you wiki)**.

"He's right you are lame and ruin fun.", said Buttercup.

"Thank you!", I said.

"Hey!", screamed Blossom.

"Everyone shuddup! Talk is cheap!", screamed Butch.

"He's right!", said Boomer.

"Let's go!", I screamed as we charged at the PowerPuffs. We seperated just before we made contact. I fired energy blasts at buildings to make Blossom follow me to the mall.

"Catch me if you can loser. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I said. When we got to the mall I stopped and hit her with an energy blast. I laughed at her while she was dazed.

"Im sorry, did I hurt you?" I said in a sarcastic voice. She looked pissed, I couldn't help but to laugh. She came flying at me but, I doged and kicked her in the back of the head. When she finally hit the ground I shot another energy blast at her. I kept blasting repetidly until out of no where Buttercup kicked me in the face and started punching me in the gut and face repeditly. I didn't have time to recover because I was off guard. She then threw me towards a recovered Blossom who kicked me upward at Bubbles who hit me with her energy beam. When I hit the ground I saw my unconcious brothers in a pile. But, I wasn't going to give up easily. I charged at them and just started throwing fists at that point. Somehow, I hit all of them to the ground.

"Ha! You stupid wimpy lamo girs can never beat me, Brick leader of the RowdyRuff Boys!", I shouted. I didn't notice Bubbles got back up. She charged at me and we clashed. If I was at full strength I could of easily beat her but I was weakened. I then got her with a good right, and then kicked her in the gut. I got an energy ball in my ready to kill her but I was put in a full nelson by Blossom.

"Buttercup! Now!", she screamed. _Shit! _Buttercup came up to me and sent fist after fist into my gut. I then kicked Buttercup in the gut and flipped Blossom over me and sent her into Buttercup. I was then hit in the back of the head and everything went black.

"Nice job Bubbles!", was the last thing I herd.


	3. Chapter 3

Brick POV:

I woke up and I was chained to a wall. I looked to my left and saw Boomer, and Butch to my right.

"Well, look whose awake. The mighty Brick, leader of the RowdyRuffs. You don't look so tough.", said one of the guards.

_"Why_ don't you say that to me when I'm not chained to a wall?", I said. He laughed and then jabbed me with a taser. I screamed out in pain.

"Welcome to Townsville Prison's Crazy and Dangerous wing, where it is completely legal for me to do that to you.", he said. I tried using my powers but to no avail.

"Why can't I use my powers?", I growled.

"That collar on your neck inserts enough antidote X to keep you powerless, but not enough to kill you.", he said with a grin. He then left the cell and locked the door.

"So, you got a plan?", asked Butch. I didn't even notice him wake up.

"Yes."

"What?", said Boomer. He must of woke up as well.

"Talk and wait.", I said.

"WHAT?!", they both screamed in unison.

"Now tell me how you two got beat by the other two PowerPuffs.", I said.

Boomer POV:

"I'll go first.", I said.

_Flashback_

_I already knew where I wanted to fight Bubbles...at the Football Stadium. The reason I picked it is because their is a ton of people their for the rivalry game. When I got their I flew in crowd. She couldn't find me, so when she had her back facing me I attacked. I kept punching her in the gut and head. She went flying into the Jumbotron and I then hit her with an energy beam. I thought she was down, when turned my back to her she kicked me in the back of the head and kept kicking me in the head and body. She then threw me into the lights and kept punching me in face. I could feel my nose was broken, my gut felt like mush, and worse of all I was bleeding from my mouth. She jumped back and fired an energy beam at me I couldn't move, I was in too much pain. The beam hit and everything went black._

_ End of Flashback_

__"Ha!", said Butch.

"Oh, what about you tough guy?", I said.

Butch POV:

"Fine.", I said.

_Flashback_

_I was the only one left after you two left and I was staring at Buttercup. Their were no words spoken, I just glared at were with a smirk on my face and she did just the same. After her sisters left we went head to head. We were matching each other blow for blow. Then I caught one of her punches and hit her with an up close energy blast. After that I started kneeing her in the face. She caught my knee, spun me around in a circle by my leg, and threw me down. I smashed into a bus and when I got up she hit me with a stop sign. When I was down she got on me punched me in the face repeditly. When kicked her off of me she came back and kneed me in my gut. Damn she was relentless. She kicked me in the gut and I went flying back into a building. I could taste the blood in my mouth and surprisingly I liked the taste. When I looked up she fired a energy beam at me. Then every thing went black._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh my god!", screamed the guard Brick was talking to. Then we herd a scream, which made me scared. Expecially since we couldn't use our powers and were defenceless. Then the door bust wide open and hell hound was standing their.

Brick POV:

"That was quick.", I said.

"What do you mean?", asked Boomer.

"Him's invasion started.", I said.

"So it's going to free us?", asked Butch.

"No, your staying right were you are.", said Him who just appeared.

"What?!", I screamed. He laughed like I just made a joke.

"I double crossing you, now bye.", he said before he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Brick POV:

He's double crossing us, I will kill him when I get out of here.

"Well, this sucks.", said Butch. All I could hear in the background was the screaming of people. I could feel my anger rising, we caused this.

"Brick, you okay?", asked Boomer, I didn't answer. I didn't notice it but I had red aura glowing around me.

**"I will not let Him get away with this! I will not let Him get the glory of beating the PowerPuff Girls",** I screamed and broke the chains and collar. I blasted the collars off of my brothers and they broke out easily.

"Let's go.", I said. We flew out of the prison looking for the girls. When we found them they were surrounded by hell hounds, and badly injured.

"Hey mutts!", I shouted and the hounds looked at me. I shot energy beams at the ground which caused a huge explosion and destroyed them all.

"Why are you guys helping us?", asked an injured Blossom.

"If anyone is going to destroy you three, it's going to be us.", said Butch.

"Now let's go stop Him.", I said.

"We need to discuss this real quick.", said Blossom. I rolled my eyes at this and Butch moaned.

_20 minutes of arguing between the PPG later..._

"What reason do you have to defy Him?", asked Blossom.

"He double crossed us and no one double crosses the RowdyRuff Boys and gets away with it.", I said.

"And if he kills you three in this then who are we gonna kill?", said Butch.

"So, since we want to be the ones to destroy you, we'll help you out when it's really needed.", said Boomer.

"How did he double cross you?", asked Buttercup.

"He said if we attacked you and weakened you, he would let us outta prison and let us be kings.", said Boomer.

"How did you guys get out?", asked Bubbles.

"Brick went beast mode!", said Butch. Thats what we called it when I got more powerful when I was pissed. When I'm in that mode I have no limits. Everyone knew about that mode of me.

"So, what's the plan?", I asked. We all looked to Blossom considering out of the two of us I was more of a fighter than a planner.

"Brick why don't you come up with a plan?", said Blossom. Everyone looked at me.

"Well my plan would be you three go save the townies while me and my boys go get some revenge on our father.", I said.

"Why would you get the fun of fighting Him?", asked Buttercup.

"Look at you guys, you're in no condition to fight, let alone Him.", I said.

"But-", started Buttercup.

"He's right, Buttercup.", said Blossom.

"Where do we put them?", asked Bubbles.

"The townies? Get them outta town.", I said.

"Okay girls, lets go!", said Blossom and they flew off.

"Let's go find the cross-dressing son of a bitch, Him!", I said and flew into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Butch POV:

We were flying over Townsville looking for Him, all we saw was destruction. It was 10 o'clock but it was bright because of the fire on the city.

"Help!", I herd someone scream. I looked down and I saw a woman with a baby surrounded by demons. I flew down and started blasting the demons.

"Butch stop!", I herd Brick say but I didn't care. I got in front of the woman. We were against a wall with demons in front of us.

"Get on my back!", I said to the woman.

"What?"

"Do it!", I screamed. She got on my back and I flew up. I charged up an energy blast.

"Ready to see some fireworks?", I asked her. I then blasted the energy beam.

"CERO!", I screamed as I blasted it. When it hit their was a huge explosion and all the demons were dead. I landed on the top of a building so she could get off my back.

"Thank you.", she said.

"No problem.", I said.

"I have a favor, can you do it?"

"What?", I asked.

"Take my baby.", she said with tears in her eyes.

"W-why?", asked Boomer. _When did he get here?_ I just notice her shoulder, it was torn up and bleeding a lot.

"Because I'm not going to make it and I want my little** Alice **to have a chance.", she said.

"Boomer go take her to the other townies tell them it's an orphan.", said Brick.

"No! I want her to be protected, with you!", she screamed and handed Alice to me. I took her a gave a look to Brick saying we were going to keep her.

"Fine, we'll respect your dieing wish.", said Brick.

"Thank you.", she said and then fell back. She was dead.

"Butch, I'll take her. I'll wait for you guys at our hideout in Villetown.", he said.

"Good idea Boom.", said Brick and I handed Alice to him.

"Boomer, make sure she dosen't get hurt. Got me?", I said. He gulped and shook his head yes.


	6. Chapter 6

Brick POV:

Boomer left with Alice, while me and Butch went looking for Him. It didn't take long because their was a giant palace in the middle of Townsville.

"I bet ya 10 bucks Him's in there.", said Butch. I looked at him with a _are you serious?_ face.

"Let's go.", I said. We flew to Him's palace, but I stopped before we entered.

"I have an idea.", I said.

"What?", he asked.

"We go above Him's palace and fire our ultimate attacks together.", I said.

"That'll give Him a rude awakening.", said Butch with an evil grin. We flew up above the palace. We started charging up energy.

"Ready?", I asked.

"Ready.", he said.

"CERO!"

"ROWDYRUFF BLAST!", both of us fired at the same time. The red and green blasts started to fuse and made a brown blast.** (a/n yes red and green mixed make brown)**. It blasted right through the center of the palace and when it hit the ground their was a huge explosion.

"What the fuck?!", we herd him scream. He didn't see us, we charged at him and checked him. He went flying and we shot energy blasts at him. They all hit.

"You...", he said with anger in his voice. We charged at him and he did the same. We clashed and were evenly matched. I then hit him in the face, Butch then kicked him the gut. We started hitting him and not letting up.

"Hey Butch, we should play Him pingpong.", I said. I then hit him towards Butch who hit him back at me. It went like this unlit Butch hit him into the ground.

"Cero!", he said and fired. I knew this battle was far from done. Out of the dust a giant claw came up and hit me. I went flying into a building and it collapsed on me. I screamed out in pain from it crushing me, I may be super strong but a building will is still able to crush my 75 lb. body. I herd muffled voices of people and my vision was getting blurry. I then saw a black haired girl in green pulling me out of the wreckage.

"Brick, you okay?", I herd her say, my hearing was off because I was groggy and close to being knocked out.

"Yeah, thanks to you. Thank you, your an angle.", I said, and remember my brain is still getting it self together.

"What did you call me?", said the girl.

"An angle.", I said, then Everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Butch POV:

"Brick's out, don't worry Buttercup is getting him to safety.", said Bubbles.

"So, got a plan Blossom?", I asked.

"Survive.", she said.

"That sounds like a plan I would come up with.", I said. Bubbles laughed while Blossom glared at me, reminds me of Brick.

"Well if you can distract Him for 10 minutes I have an attack that should stop him.", she said.

"Fine, let's go Bubbles.", I said and we took off. Surprisingly me and Bubbles were one hell of a team.

"Bubbles use your Sonic Screech!", I said.

"Okay", she said before she did. It hit him and he was staggered.

"CERO!", I fired my Ultimate Attack straight into him, he fell to the ground and caused a huge earthquake. I then grabbed his claw and lifted him up and threw him up.

"Ready!", screamed Blossom. She fired her laser and it was powerful, this would do it. He dodged it!

"Nice try, but if you think I would let you hit me with that.", he said laughing.

"EXTINCION BLAST!", I looked up and saw Brick fire his attack, the one he uses when he's pissed. Him looked up in time to see is fate but to late to dodge.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed Him when it hit. He was completely obliterated.

"Brick!", I screamed and hugged my brother.

"I thought Buttercup was taking you to safety.", said Bubbles.

"I was until he woke up in beast mode.", said Buttercup who right behind Brick.

"But, their's no arguing with him in this form.", I said.

"We should get going Butch.", said Brick.

"Yeah, Boomer's waiting in Villetown.", I said.

"Wait your leaving Townsville?", asked Blossom.

"Yeah, it's time for our adventure.", said Brick.

"Will you be back?", asked Buttercup.

"Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of the RowdyRuff Boys!", said Brick and we flew off.


End file.
